tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Froglok
A heart that lacks the capacity for truth, honor, and courage does not deserve to be beating. ''- Lady Erillis, Order of Marr''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Mentally sharp and morally virtuous, the good-natured Frogloks strive to purge villainy and corruption from Norrath. Frogloks were touched by the hand of the god of valor, Mithaniel Marr. They rapidly evolved from short, flimsy amphibians into a race that is both wise of spirit and formidable in battle. Over 400 years ago, their deity blessed them with a heightened intellect and enhanced physical features.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Completely devoted to Mithaniel Marr, Frogloks are an amphibious race and the swamps of Innothule Swamp is their ancestral home. Attributes= All s start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and s are able to function well as any class. Strength 16 Agility 24 Stamina 20 Intelligence 20 Wisdom 20 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all s and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Aquavision Provides clear vision underwater, removing any blur. Grants Fish Vision to caster. 2 hours Gills Allows the froglok to hold their breath underwater for long durations of time. Allows caster to breathe under water. Passive Spell Hydromotion Causes the froglok to sink in water and walk along the bottom easily. Allows caster to walk under water. Allows caster to jump under water. Until Cancled Marr's Rejuvenation Increases the froglok's out of combat health regeneration. Increases Health Regeneration of caster by 4.0 Passive Spell |-|Traditions= s can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Marr's Insight Your devotion to the gods allows you to have increased wisdom. The amount of wisdom will increase as you gain levels. Increases WIS of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Focused Determination Your devotion to physical endeavors has granted you additional stamina. This additional stamina increases as you level. Increases STA of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Words of Honor Your study into the divine arts grants you additional skill with abilities requiring ministration. Increases Ministration of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Guidance of Marr Your pursuit of divine magic allows you to cast beneficial spells faster. Improves the casting speed of beneficial spells by 2%. Passive Spell Memories of Guk Your practice of combat gives you additional skill in defense, parry and deflection. Increases Defense, Parry and Deflection of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Paladin's Shield Training Not only are you skilled in attacking, you gain an additional chance to block with a shield or deflect an attack. Increases caster's chance to block by 2.0%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Delayed Thirst Your divine skills allow you to purify drinks, allowing them to last longer than normal. Increases the duration of tradeskilled drinks by 10%. Passive Spell Battle Ready Allows you to recover power faster while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Bind Wound Binds your wounds by healing you for 2% of your total health while out of combat. Heals caster for 2.0% of max health. This effect cannot be cast during combat. Passive Spell Last Second Hop Your increased stamina allows you to absorb damage from falling more readily. Decreases falling damage taken by caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Focus of the Valorous Your devotion to the study of the divine arts increases your power pool slightly. IIncreases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Spontaneous Metamorphosis Your extra stamina allows you to gain additional hitpoints. Increases Max Health of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Lightbringer's Protection Divine runes protect you and allow you to resist arcane attacks better. Increases Mitigation of caster vs arcane damage by 3. Passive Spell Slippery Hide Your skills in fighting have increased your ability to absorb physical blows. Increases Mitigation of caster vs physical damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Noble Crafting You gain a slight improvement to your chance to succeed and gain additional durability while tradeskilling. Increases the amount of durability gained by 1.0. Increases success chance by 1.0%. Passive Spell Meticulous Craftsmanship Your wisdom allows you to increase the durability of items while tradeskilling. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Fervor of Marr Frogloks take pride in creating intricate armor. Their skill in making armor allows them to use less power than normal. Reduces the power cost of armorer reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Zealotry of Marr Increases the durability gain of the froglok while weaponsmithing. Increases the durability gain of the weaponsmith by 2 every round. Passive Spell Scribings of the Pious Increases the froglok's skill in scribing. Increases Scribing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Category:Character Race